


Affirmation

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top John, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock comes home from the hospital he finds John moved back in and ready to claim what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

John was sitting at the table eating lunch when Sherlock came into the flat.  “Get a proper discharge this time?” he asked, not looking up from his laptop.

Sherlock waved some papers. “As good as can be expected.” He came and sat down across from John. He could feel the man deducting as he looked him over. He’d know John had moved back in, hadn’t been sleeping well, hadn’t spoken to Mary, but was still wearing the ring and keeping up appearances. Chewing his food, he met Sherlock’s eyes and took the ring off his finger, setting it on the table between them.

Reaching over, Sherlock took John’s hand, studying his eyes. Putting down his fork, John brought Sherlock’s hand to his mouth, lips just brushing the back of his hand. He visibly shivered at the touch.

“I know what you need,” said John, getting up and coming around the table. He loomed over Sherlock despite his stature.

“I never had intercourse with Janine,” said Sherlock, looking up at him.

“Oh, I know she lied to sell her stories. I’m the one that really knows what you’re like, what you desire…” His tone took on a dangerous tone that dilated Sherlock’s eyes and speeded his breath.

“John,” he said softly, slipping to his knees in front of him. John ran a hand through his curls before taking a handful and tugging, making him moan.

Part of John want to take him right there, take what he’d been missing since the day Sherlock had died. The first time. Sherlock was watching him, need and desire writ large on every inch of his body. “You smell like the hospital,” growled John, pulling him to his feet.

Sherlock obediently let himself be led to the bathroom. Janine had removed every reminder of her presence before turning in her key to Mrs. Hudson.John’s few things were here now, occupying the shelves where they belonged. Sherlock looked around a moment before John’s sharp voice brought him back to the present. “Strip.”

He obeyed while John got the shower running and undressed, folding them neatly. Taking the hint, Sherlock did the same. John pulled him into the shower, looking at the still fresh scar on his chest. Sherlock closed his eyes as the water ran through his hair. John grabbed the back of his neck and gave him a searing kiss. Grabbing his arms, Sherlock held him place, opening his mouth to him, surrendering.

John spun him around. He’d been thinking of this a lot,ever since the madman had reappeared in his life. Now he didn’t know if he could hold back. Sherlock spread his legs and rested on his arms, leaning forward. John grabbed lube from the collection of bottles and coated his fingers.

“Please, John,” he begged, canting his hips.

Pushing two fingers inside was perhaps cruel after so long, but Sherlock’s cry was only pleasure. “Thinking of me while you fingered yourself?” asked John, stretching him. “Fucking yourself on a toy and imagining me? Or just sleeping around?”

“No,” he moaned, “no one else.”

“I slept with Mary, but of course you knew that. Slept with a few men before her. Dark haired, slender men that reminded me of my dead best friend.” He twisted his fingers. “My dead lover.”

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock panted under the onslaught of his fingers.

“None of them were you. No one could ever be you.” John bit down on his shoulder, making Sherlock jerk and cry out. He could see how hard Sherlock was. A third finger pushed inside and he pushed back against his hand.

“I’ve been tested and you were tested in the hospital. We’re both clean.” John slicked his cock with his free hand. “I am going to fuck you here and in about thirty minutes I’m going to fuck you again in your bed.”

“Yes,” whispered Sherlock.

John withdrew his fingers and knocked Sherlock’s feet a bit further apart while pushing him harder against the wall. Lining up, he shoved forward.

Sherlock’s cry was muffled against his hands, but his body opened beautifully for his soldier. John shifted him as he started thrusting until a moan and the tremble of his body told him he’d found the prostate. Smearing a hand through the leaking precum of Sherlock’s cock, he slicked his palm and started to stroke him. He wrapped his other arm around his waist to keep him upright.

Sherlock went boneless as he came, words incoherent as his cum struck the shower wall. John thrust deeper, harder into the loose body until he filled him with a groan, resting his head against his shoulder.

Finally he pulled out and carefully adjusted the water to make it warm again, then proceeded to clean them both up. Sherlock leaned down to kiss him with surprising tenderness. _I missed you_ , he meant, and maybe something more.

John shut the water off, helped him out and toweled off his hair. Sherlock gave him a tiny smile. “I believe you said thirty minutes?”

“Eighteen minutes now.” John went through into the bedroom, Sherlock just behind.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
